Five Halloweens that Dean Winchester Lived Through
by aaronlisa
Summary: The title says it all: five Halloweens that Dean's lived through. Generally preseries but does contain minor S3 spoilers.


**Disclaimer:** _Supernatural _belongs to Eric Kripke and company.

**Author's notes:** Written for the LJ community: ficvariations for October 2007's prompt (Halloween.) Largely set pre-series, but contains general spoilers for Season Three.

**One**

Dean can barely remember that last Halloween when his family was still normal, two days before everything got turned upside down. They had gone out that night, with Sammy in his father's arms, and they were essentially the picture perfect family. He remembers his mother dressing him up as a little vampire only because he had hated the teeth and had refused to wear them. Dean can also recall how nervous he felt and how he had desperately clung to his mother's hand when they went to door-to-door. However he really can't recall much else about that night, everything else is hazy about it. He'd ask his father, but Dean knows that John Winchester didn't have time to reminisce about frivolous things, not when his whole focus was on finding Mary's killer.

**Two**

The worse Halloween that Dean ever had was when Sammy had been seven years old. They were living just on the outskirts of some dead end town and John Winchester had left on a hunt. He had left strict orders for the boys to stay in doors and to not leave the house for any reason. At eleven years old, Dean was already starting to rebel against his father and Sammy's constant pleas that they sneak out to go trick-or-treating were starting to get to him. However, something told Dean that they had to stay put so he had tried to placate his younger brother but letting him watch all of the forbidden horror movies that he wanted to watch. When it came down to it, Dean would rather deal with the fall out of Sammy having nightmares for a few weeks than sneaking out when John had told them not to.

**Three**

The first and only time that Sam ever got to go trick-or-treating, he was almost too old for it. Sam was ten years old, while Dean felt he was far too old to go out, especially when he had been invited to a party. However, his father had ordered him to accompany Sam so Dean had no choice but to go door to door asking for candy. And when it came down to it, there were two things that Dean did best: taking care of Sammy and following his dad's order, probably because the two were often connected to one another. Later on he'd deny it, but he did enjoy going out with Sammy asking people for candy. And days later, Dean took great delight in stealing his younger brother's candy whenever the chance arose.

**Four**

He was seventeen and at a Halloween party (a few days before the actual day, which was why he'd been allowed to go in the first place) when he had sex for the first time. There was something surreal about being surrounded by make believe monsters while he attempted to seduce a girl whom he had fallen for a few weeks earlier. It might have been the alcohol he had consumed to calm his nerves (which he'd later pay for both with a hangover and his father's wrath), but his memories of that night are strange. Almost nightmarish at times, where he can't tell the make-believe demons from the real ones, not that he recalls encountering any real demons that night although he does remember how they had messed around with an Ouija board against his better judgment. It ended up being the last Halloween party that Dean would ever willingly attend and a few weeks later he had moved on to another girl because the memories of that party are just too much for him to handle.

**Five**

Halloween is one of those weird nights that is full of unintentional and intentional magic. Most of it's harmless, but sometimes things do get out of hand. Like this time, where a bunch of teenagers had decided to mess around with an Ouija board. Dean had been driving down a lonely road when a group of kids had come running out of nowhere. It turns out to be a simple salt and burn since the kids had held their séance in a haunted house not realizing the truth of the matter. Dean manages to save the day before he leaves town, the only problem is the unintentional magic has delayed him by a few hours, a few hours that could cost lives, since John had called him to help with a serious case.

END


End file.
